The molded plastic knob of this invention is an improvement to the friction fit knob shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,252 of Robert K. Howie, Jr., which is assigned to the same assignee as this application. Knobs of the type shown in the Robert K. Howie, Jr. patent have generally functioned satisfactorily in use. However, problems have arisen when relatively high torques, for example, of the magnitude of 20 in. lbs. have been applied to the knob. The application of this high torque has, in some instances, resulted in a permanent set or distortion of the resilient fingers which exert the holding force between the knob and the shaft. This has resulted in separation of the knob from the shaft.
Therefore, an object of this invention is a friction fit knob that will maintain a secure friction fit on a shaft even when subjected to high torque conditions.
Another object of this invention is a knob which is relatively simple and inexpensive to mold.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.